Honey Bee
by randomlass
Summary: Post 2007-Pre RoTF: Gift-oneshot. When Sam forgets to cancel plans with Mikaela and leaves Bumblebee at home, its no surprise that bonding between girl and bot ensues. Will probably become a drabble series!


Happy Birthday to Spice aka uncutetomboy almighty! I apologize for not having this finished for your birthday last year. My muse is _evil_! DX But as promised, here is your completed birthday fic! And it only took a whole year.

I fail. :I

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro, and I do not own any of Bumblebee's speech in this oneshot either.

Dedication: Birthday gift oneshot for the lovely Lor aka Spice aka uncutetomboy who requested a Mikaela/Bumblebee friendship type fic along with a few other ideas, and to all you lovely readers! I hope y'all enjoy!

Note: "_-This is Bumblebee's speech.-_"

So without any further interruptions:

* * *

**Honey Bee**

Sam went fishing with his father.

Bumblebee couldn't help but feel rejected when Sam told him that he was staying home, even though the Scout did understand that they desired to have "father son bonding", however, when his ward was speaking about it earlier in the week, he assumed that he would be the one transporting them to Ron Witwicky's favorite fishing spot.

Which was why he was sulking in the driveway as the sun began its assent into the morning sky. Though, the yellow and black Camaro couldn't blame his best friend for leaving that out. Samuel made it obvious that he had a habit making several plans, forgetting ones he had already made when he was making more. It caused a lot of trouble and arguments.

The mech was brought out of his inner musings by the familiar purr of a motorcycle engine turning onto the street. It was only seconds before said motorcycle pulled up to the curb, engine cutting off as its rider pulled of her helmet, letting long brown hair fall down her back, before getting off her bike, cradling her helmet under one arm. Bumblebee couldn't help but suddenly pity Sam.

Mikaela began to move up the Witwicky driveway, smiling as she approached parked Autobot, "Morning, Bee."

She was about to make her way past him, when his radio flared to life, "_-She wants to go ho-ome, but nobody's home-_."

This had the young woman freezing in her tracks, turning her attention back to Bumblebee, "Sam's not home?" Her brow furrowed.

"_-You got it, dude-_," the voice of Michelle from "Full House" replied.

With that, she frowned, "Bee, did he make plans that he forgot about _again_?"

She didn't sound at all happy, but he replied, "_-That is correct_-!"

At that answer Mikaela let out an annoyed huff, rolling her eyes, adjusting her helmet under her arm before running her other hand down her face, "Why does he _do_ this? I took off a day of work just to hang out today!"

Bumblebee couldn't help but let out a whir of agreement. Mikaela moved, hand that ran down her face, moving into her hair, tapping her foot, clearly in thought. Something flashed in her eyes, before asking, "Hey, Bee do you want to hang out today?"

At that question, the Autobot Scout seemed to perk up on his wheels, which had the young woman smiling, before moving to press her free hand on his hood, "I take that as a yes, then?" She giggled when she heard a happy chirp from the Camaro.

"Good," she patted his hood, "You want me to follow, or do you want to drive?" She was still wearing her riding jacket, so it would be easy for her to shove her hair into her helmet and hop back on her bike.

However, Bumblebee really wanted her to ride with him.

With a pop, his driver side door popped open, while his radio sang, "_-Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with meeeee-_!"

Mikaela giggled again, walking around the Camaro to crawl into offered seat setting her helmet in the passenger side, commenting, "You're more of a gentleman than Sam is, Bumblebee." She moved to caress the steering wheel, grinning when she felt a small ripple, knowing that the Autobot was preening at the compliment. She paused the caressing, stating, "We can hang anywhere you want, Bee."

With that statement from Mikaela, Bumblebee shut the drivers side door, as she buckled herself in, giving a slight rev of his engine, before pulling out of the driveway, onto the street.

-O-

Once upon a time Mikaela Banes hid her true self. It took getting caught in the middle of a war that had been going on far longer than humans have even existed for her to realize it.

She had been keeping an act since her father was in jail, keeping a tight lip on her past, and sticking with the crowd because she wanted to be accepted. At one point in time, she craved it, which had lead her to where she was before Sam, the Autobots; not realizing she wasn't truly happy, with Trent, being in the "in" crowd.

It took her ex finally pushing her over the line, and Sam - well... Bumblebee pushing the boy in her direction - actually being nice to her that made her really start thinking about the people she surrounded herself with. Mikaela felt ashamed about not really noticing Sam before because as awkward as he was, he was far more charming than Trent, and he treated her far better (well, when he wasn't forgetful that is). She had gained and lost so much in the matter of days after the adventure in Mission City. She had lost the people she had considered her closest friends upon breaking up with Trent, realizing she didn't even _like_ them much in the first place. Of course it stung at first when they all just started ignoring her, but then they didn't like her for her when she finally started to let her true inner self show, and she just stopped caring about what those people thought about her.

Blue eyes opened, as Mikaela leaned back in the driver's seat, watching as the steering wheel moved as Bumblebee drove, a smile quirking at her lips, "You know what, Bee, we haven't had anytime alone since Mission City."

It was usually the three of them, and a lot of the time the Autobot would turn into a third wheel. The brunette felt a tad guilty for that because nobody deserved that kind of treatment, especially not Bumblebee. And the last time, well the circumstances were more chaotic.

"_-Ain't that the truth.-"_

The young woman smothered a grin. She had to admit it, this was nice.

"So," she began, "What _are_ we going to do today?"

It was quiet for a moment, before Bumblebee sang, _"-Surprise, Surprise (Surprise, Surprise).-"_

Mikaela couldn't help but let out a snort in amusement, only to sit up straighter in the seat when Bumblebee suddenly shifted into the right turn lane, preparing to turn into the gas station that was close to the Witwicky residence.

"...and why are we pulling into the gas station?"

"_-Mmm, mmm good!-_"

So the Autobot wanted her to run inside to grab a few snacks to nibble on. Mikaela suddenly perked up, "So this means we'll be chilling for awhile then?"

Bumblebee revved in reply before parking. The dark haired young woman let out a laugh, and before she could stop herself, "You're the best, Honey Bee."

And she could feel how pleased the camaro was at the way the steering well vibrated with a purr.

-O-

"Isn't that Mikaela's bike?" Ron Witwicky asked, as he pulled onto the street. Sam who had just been grumbling to himself on how it was unfair that he didn't get _one_ nibble while his father was catching fish after fish, sat up straight, peering down the street.

There in the afternoon sun was Mikaela's motorcycle by the curb. That was when he suddenly remembered, "Crap... I forgot to cancel with Miki." Oh, he was going to be getting an earful from his Girlfriend about it because this hadn't been the first time he's done this to her and he had promised the time before would be the last.

"Tough break kid," Ron stated. Which translated into: I don't really feel sorry for you, Sam. He just glared at his father in response, which received a shrug and a muttered, "Hey, it's not my fault."

Sam decided to sit there miserable; pretty sure Mikaela was inside talking to his mother simmering in silent anger toward her boyfriend. Well, he thought that until, his dad stated out loud, "Hmm... Bumblebee's gone."

"What?"

"...I know you heard me, Sam," Ron stated.

Sam ignored him, eyes locked on the spot where the Autobot was usually parked, "He would have texted me if he had to go off on a mission."

"Sam, we didn't have service at the lake," Ron reminded as he turned into the driveway, "And besides, maybe he wanted to go out for awhile, I know I wouldn't want to just sit there all day, like he does every day. I'm surprised he hasn't ditched you at school yet."

"Thanks for making me feel like even more a horrible person Dad, I really needed that," the young man stated flatly as his father turned into the driveway.

"You're welcome, Sam."

Sam only groaned in annoyance, as his father parked the car, "You know, if you're going to be like that I'm just going to go face the wrath of my girlfriend to you know, to get the feeling I'm a bad person from her rather than you."

"Doesn't hurt my feelings at all, son," Ron paused, "Though I do suggest the words 'I'm sorry' this time. And better luck next time."

"Right," Sam sighed, knowing Sam was referring to the bonding time and not his forgetfulness. He unbuckled, climbing out of the car before making his way to the back door.

Judy Witwicky was in the kitchen, clearing caving on the diet she said she was going on that morning, nibbling on one of those mini powdered doughnuts that always seemed to be in the cupboard. Her eyes went wide and she stuttered for a minute, "You two are back already?"

He stared at his mother oddly, before replying, "Uh, yeah. We left because well..."

"You didn't catch anything again?" she asked incuriously.

"_Mom_! Mikaela's in the house, she could hear you!" the teenaged boy hissed when he felt his mother's words echo throughout the kitchen.

A confused expression crossed the red head woman's features, "Sam, I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen Mikaela today, so why would she be in the house? Unless Bumblebee gave her a lift to your bedroom."

Sam blinked, "Mom, Mikaela's bike is parked in front of the house and Bumblebee is gone."

"Really? Well I did hear Bumblebee drive off this morning, and I did hear his door opening and shutting, maybe Mikaela's with him." With that she set the bag of mini doughnuts on the counter with a shrug before slinking out of the kitchen nibbling on the one she had in hand.

And that's when it clicked in Sam's mind.

Could it be Mikaela was with Bumblebee?

Only one way to find out.

-O-

Mikaela playfully rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her water downed iced tea, "Oh, stop being so smug..." Though she had to admit it really was quite cute to see Bumblebee acting like this, she spent so much time paying more attention to Sam that she really didn't notice how adorable the yellow Autobot could be. He had a sweet sense of humor and he was just a joy to be around.

The scout of course didn't reply to that, only continued to beam at her from his spot next to her. He had taken her to the gas station so she could get some snacks before bringing her out to what Ironhide dubbed the only frackin' place they could go bot form without being around humans with sticks up their tail pipes. It was nice to have someone paying attention to him; Sam's parents liked him, but were concerned about Sam's grades which had been slipping recently. And usually he was being ignored while Sam and Mikaela did couple things.

"Bee, stop it, all I did was call you _Honey Bee_," the brunette giggled, setting the tea next to her before reaching into the open chip bag next to her, taking a nibble on one of the barbeque chips.

She didn't even call Sam pet names, and this made Bumblebee feel special. It was something that was between the two of them, something that he didn't have to share with anyone.

And by the smile on her face, Bumblebee knew she knew how special this was. He was about to let out a sound bite to comment on that, when her cell phone started to blare Sam's ring tone. Dropping the chip she was eating, she reached in her purse pulling out her phone, "Hello?"

Bumblebee could hear Sam freaking out on the other line. He would have tapped in, but he really did not feel like ease dropping at the moment, "Geez, Sam, calm down. Since you forgot to let me know you had plans with your dad, Bumblebee and I decided to go chill. Besides, we really didn't feel like telling you because you ditched us."

Her lips formed into a straight line, fingers on her free hand twitching as they rested on her jean clad leg, "You didn't give me or Bumblebee that courtesy, so I don't see why you're being so childish about this. Look, we'll be heading back soon, just calm down and spend time with your parents; I'll text you when we're about to head back, okay?" She rolled her eyes at his reply, "For the love of... Sam, we'll see you later - miss you, too. Bye."

"-_So?_-"

"Meh," Mikaela replied, "It's just him being a spazz as usual. Though he's acting like we wronged him, I mean really." She rolled her eyes, "So, you think we should be heading back soon, or should we wait a little longer?"

"-_Let him wait_.-"

Mikaela smirked, "Hon, I like the way you think."

-O-

There was a knock on the Witwicky's back door. Sam who was pulling bread out of the cabinet let out a sigh with an eye roll, pulled away and set it on the island, moving to the door. Seeing Mikaela at the door, he made a face before moving to open it, "I thought you were going text me." After all, that is what his girlfriend had said what she'd do hours before.

She rolled her eyes, "I got side tracked, okay. Bumblebee's a blast to hang out with. Also, I was planning on leaving but... could you please throw these away for me, please? It's the _least_ you could do after you forgot to tell me about your plans with your dad." With that she held out an empty chip bag with two empty cans of iced tea inside.

Sam wasn't too pleased, but taking the trash from her, offering, "You don't wanna come in and watch a movie or something?"

"Not particularly," the girl replied, "I'm beat, Sam. 'Bee and I had a blast, so I guess you bailing on us turned out to be a good thing. So thanks!"

"You're welcome?" He didn't sound too sure of himself, wondering what in the world that those two had done that day without him. Honestly, Sam found himself feeling a tad bit jealous.

Mikaela seemed to notice too, because she put her hands on her hips, stating, "Sam, you do realize you wouldn't have been in this position if you had called and cancelled our plans before going off with your dad right?"

A kicked puppy look crossed her boyfriend's expression.

With an eye roll Mikaela placed her hands on his shoulders, "What am I going to do with you Sam?" She leaned in pressing a kiss on his cheek, "I'll come over and watch a movie with you tomorrow, okay?"

And with that she pulled away, backing up on the porch a few steps before turning. The young man blinked, watching as she walked off.

He'd go talk (_whine_) to Bumblebee about all this _after_ his sandwich.

* * *

_Any constructive criticism is wanted and appreciated!_

Sorry for any sloppiness as well! I hope you guys enjoyed. Especially you, birthday girl!

And I'm hoping you guys will be hearing more from me soon! As I said, my muse is evil and goes into hiding when I want to work on fics the most. However, I'm hoping since I've been in a happier mood lately at work, and I'm not nearly as stressed as I been for the past several years I'll be hopping back on to adding some to my other fics a little at a time.

Along with some random oneshots from time to time. ;) Also, while this technically is a oneshot, I am not marking it complete because I might return and add more Mikaela/Bee friendship drabbles. :3

Also for Bumblebee's speech:

Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne

Come Sail Away – Styx

Surprise, Surprise – Lulu ( I wanted to do a song involving the world "surprise" so I youtubed surprise twice and this song came up, and I find it really catchy. But then, I get told by my coworkers I have an old soul. )

Campbell's Soup "Mmm, Mmm Good" campaign

And a bunch of random generic quotes that can be from anything, that I know I've heard on tv before. XD


End file.
